The End of an Era chapter 1
by helovestowrite
Summary: As high school neared it's end Tai's future would become something he never was prepared for... Rated T for now


The end of an Era

Digimon, digital monsters is not owned by the Heloves production company but none the less it is a story written to pull the heart strings, and make you think while at the same time seeing what if. Enjoy …

The clouds rolled up from the horizon as a sudden rain storm began to hit the city of Odaiba. People who were walking the street squandered off to try and get shelter from the thunder and water that began to sink into their clothes. As many ran, one person lagged ever so slowly , head sunk low with his hands in his pockets of his brown jacket.

A sudden despair appeared in the body language of said young man who continued his way to the bus stop. Sitting in the middle of the rain storm, the dark mood in the young man was seen by no one as the street was empty, no traffic, people , animals not a single sound was made.

/ To think, how far things have gotten, to where I am at now…. I hate how I feel, bitter, angry , sad… I don't feel like the same Taichi Kamiya./ sighed Tai.

As the former digi destined collected his thoughts he remembered the day that for him, he soon wouldn't forget….

Flashback

Two weeks earlier

As students cleaned their locker rooms and discussed the future with their friends, a certain brown haired student kept looking for something special.

/ GAH WHERE'S MY DIGIVICE?/ yelled inwardly Tai.

Due to helping save the digi world, the sovereigns and Genni allowed Tai and the others to retain their digi vices in case they would need help again. Of course Tai gladly accepted knowing he'd be able to communicate with his pal, Agumon.

So as he continued to look for it, he got a knock next to him causing the high school student to fall backwards in surprise.

"Whoa Tai are you ok?" asked the young red haired boy who helped Tai up.

" You could have given me a warning that you were coming Izzy." replied Tai who rubbed his back from the soreness.

" Oh sorry I was just thinking…..since our senior year is almost over are you going to ask Sora out?" questioned the young prodigy.

Tai got back up and rubbed his temples as he looked at Izzy with some annoyance.

" Izzy why do you have to bring that up?"

" Cause I see your chance right there…." pointed Izzy.

As soon as he turned around he saw her, the young lady he used to call best friend, the girl who he used to play soccer and have wrestling matches with. Now she had grown up to a stunningly beautiful girl, not that she wasn't pretty before mind you.

As he got out of his dazed he looked next to him and saw a big grin from his friend/ comrade.

" Why do you have to torture me?" sighed Tai as he depleted his shoulders and head.

"Well you better get a move one, she won't be there for you forever you know." said Izzy.

Tai was sweating, he was nervous asking a girl out is never easy to do ..but to ask the girl you've secretly pinned for….well that was another thing.

/I've got to focus otherwise I could blow my chance here./ Tai lectured himself mentally.

As soon as he sighed, he turned around to look through the window to notice a weird image…that looked slightly familiar.

/ How weird that looks like Myotismon. Nah I'm probably just imagining things we already defeated him thanks to Wargreymon and Metal Garurumon. It's probably cause I'm hungry, better get something to eat./ thought Tai rushing through the hall ways as he went for lunch.

Two hours later…

After going through the motions of Chemistry, Literature, Algebra, and Social Studies….. Tai limped through the crowd exhausted from having to learn so much.

"If this keeps up any longer school will be the death of me." exaggerated Tai only to get a chuckle from a girl behind him.

"Tai it's ok you did fine." smiled the young woman who placed her hand on his shoulder.

Standing behind the tired young man was Sora Takenouchi, a young beautiful girl with brown hair that had a gentle curl on the back of her neck, and had brown eyes. Tai gulped and as he was about to begin to talk, some of her friends took her away.

"Bye Tai …see you later." waved Sora

" Yeah…bye." whispered Tai disappointed by the fact he didn't gather the courage to ask her.

/ Yeah and I got the Crest of courage, how?/ Tai asked himself as he walked home.

Later in the evening as Tai set up the dinner plates for his family he suddenly heard a small rock hit the window of his room porch door, curiously glancing he began to walk towards his room…and looking around he saw nothing…..and as he was about to sigh in relief, another rock was thrown this time blatantly enough for Tai to keep looking outside.

Once he open the sliding door, he walked slowly towards the ledge of the porch and when helooked down and in the water he saw the image of the Dark Masters quickly startling Tai causing him to fall backwards on his back.

" Ah geez!" yelled Tai as he rubbed his back from the hard impact that happened to him.

/ Ok Tai you're kinda losing it…you had a rough day is all. I'm sure what you thought you saw was actually nothing at all./

Trying to get rid of the images…..Tai quickly shook his head, and proceeded to get up slowly and peek once more, only to find nothing at all. The sudden sounds of an ambulance in the distance was all that could be heard before the ex-digi destined walked back inside.

Two weeks later….

After helping the new digi destined clear up the digimon all over the world, Tai had decided to take a chance on telling her how he feels.

" Tai don't be so nervous." said his younger sister who walked in on him holding a small gift for Sora.

" W-Wha me scared ha! That's a good one Kari." laughed Tai nervously.

As Kari left she turned around and smiled, " I hope that she says yes….you and Sora look good together and I wouldn't mind having her as a sister in law."

Tai quickly grabbed the phone and called his best friend. As the phone continued ringing he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous until he finally heard her voice.

" Hello?"

" Hey Sora, it's me Tai, listen do you think you could come with me to the High school roof later today? I want to ask you something."

" Sure Tai I'd loved to, see you at 2?"

" It's a date…I -I mean yeah sure."

" Haha, oh Tai still the same goofy guy, ok see you."

Tai wasn't gonna messed this up…..he knew he was going to have his chance to tell Sora, his best friend, that she meant the world to him, and loved him. Little did he realize that this would be the night that Tai's world would start crumbling and spiraling out of control.

Arriving at Odaiba High school , Tai hurriedly rushed up the stairs with his pal Agumon coming along with him.

Everything had been leading up to this, as the young brown haired teen's heart was pounding louder and louder.

" Tai are you sure you want to go through this?" Agumon worriedly asked

" If I don't do it now, I may never get the chance to do it buddy. I have to let her know how I feel."

So as he rushed opening the door, there she was, the elegance, sweetness, beauty of his best friend Sora.

Time would stand still, as Tai prepared himself to give his best friend, the girl he has grown to love , his heart.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
